


First Impressions

by MedicalScienceBluesBaby



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, take it and please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalScienceBluesBaby/pseuds/MedicalScienceBluesBaby
Summary: A bit of a twist on s14 ep3 of SVU. Barba's kinda got a crush on you, and when you ask him to not die, he gets a surprise and a date.





	First Impressions

The first time you met Barba, was when you were with the rest of the squad, and walking up to him just as his arraignment finished. You heard the joking tone he had with the defense attorney and only prayed that he’d be the same with you guys. 

“…Neanderthal look and he’s in Rikers for the rest of his life.” Turning after he spotted the captain, smiling and making another joke. 

Okay, a little less cool.

You introduced yourself to him properly, and when you shook his hand you could’ve sworn he held it for a bit longer than what would be considered polite. 

The second time was when you brought Jocelyn to him, sitting in for Benson as he quizzed the poor woman in front of him. That was when you started to think he was a downright asshole.

“You might hate me after this.”

“I already do.” And you of course were right on their heels with a sassy comment.

“I know I sure as hell do.” 

He looked at you like you’d just made the funniest joke ever, and the smile that he gave was the first thing that made your heart start to fall, slowly, head over heels for him.

“Detective, could you stay for a minute?” He had that smirk, the one you would come to know as the Barba Signature.

You nodded, telling Jocelyn to go ahead and go outside, Rollins was there and she’d take her back home.

“Is there something I can help you with, counselor?” You tried your hardest to be nice, but your mind was distracted, almost obviously so, with those bright green eyes that stared at you. 

A smile, and an arm sweeping out to gesture to a chair, and you were sitting down and listening closely to what he was saying. “Forgive me if I’m being too forward, but do you mind if I ask you something personal?”

You shook your head, shrugging. You didn’t have much of a private life outside of spending time at home with your dogs and binging Netflix. He walked around to the front of the desk, leaning his butt against the edge and his hands crossed over his chest. 

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” His words hit you like a truck, and you sat there for a bit, processing it.

“No.”

“Do you want to be?”

You agreed, but only for after the trail.

God, you were glad you waited. 

Round 3.

During the trial, you sat next to Benson, watching Barba roast the man on the stand with no mercy. Although, you were suspicious when he started to talk about the belt, and take his own off. When Cain choked him with it though, you were almost out of your seat when Barba started to lose air. His face was red, and you could tell that someone needed to step in. Just as you were about to get up, Cain let go and the prosecution continued. 

After the trial, you walked up to him, and asked to speak privately to him. He pulled you aside, still smirking. 

“Don’t tell me you were turned on by the whole belt thing?”

“I’ll die first thanks.” You ignored him, using your fingers to tilt his chin up and to look at the red band. It wasn’t going to be any real mark, just some irritation. But it still worried you. “I was actually concerned. Looked like he really got you.” 

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

Biting back a smirk, you fixed the collar of his shirt where you’d moved it around, smiling at him. “Well, you can’t let anyone choke you out yet. Not when you still have our date to think about.” Your hand was wrapped up in his tie, pulling him closer. 

And you kissed him. Gently, nothing like you two were together, but just enough to get him to remember you were looking forward to dinner with him. His lips were chapped, but still soft and warm, and it made you expect a lot more of those kisses if dinner went well enough.

Finally, you pulled away, smirking at him as you looked at his flushed face and awe-struck eyes.

“Dio mio I could never forget when there is something like that waiting for me around the corner.”

You heard someone say court was going to start up again, and you walked away, giving a small wave over your shoulder while your hips swayed with each step, and he still hadn’t started back to the court room yet.   
\----  
Six months later and he had managed to give you more than you could imagine. You were head over heels for that man and the whole squad knew. So it was no surprise when he walked in with food, setting it on top of your desk and demanding you eat.

“Eat. Now. I know you won’t eat again today if I don’t do this.” 

You rolled your eyes. This made you feel like a toddler more than a detective. 

“I’m fine Rafael. And you’re setting it down on my paperwork.” You picked the bag up, pulling your paperwork out from underneath the box of Chinese food.

“Liv.” He turned towards Benson, holding a container of take out Chinese food from the box and holding it. Her eyes lit up at food and agreed to lunch break for everyone.

Soon Rafi was passing out containers and sitting on your desk like he was the shit. You couldn’t help but laugh at the way he was acting. Thankfully he ignored you in favor of looking over this case you guys had been working on. His eyebrow arched though, and a smirk crossed his face that sent a chill down your spine. 

You stood, going to the break room and getting yourself a cup of water, and when you returned there he was, except he had his sexy Cuban butt in your seat. 

“Babe, get up. I need to get back to work.” You protested as you grabbed your lunch, eating it and staring him down. 

“Objection. Relevance.”

“Relevance? I have to sit there to work.” You frowned, and then gave a small grin as you decided to do something else. Soon you were sitting in his lap, leaning your body against his chest while you ate and scanned paperwork.

“You do realize that was my plan the entire time, right?” 

“Dammit Rafi!” Just as you were about to stand, his arms were around your waist and he was kissing your cheek.

“Te amo.”

“Yeah yeah, bite me.” 

“Ooh, gladly.”

“Rafael Barba!”


End file.
